


Ang Panty ni Kyungsoo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors!Kaisoo, Secretive!Kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nagsimula ang progreso ng kwento nila nang mahulog ang pink na panty ni Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Jongin.





	Ang Panty ni Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> happy kaisoo day!

Araw na naman ng paglalaba pero natapos din si Kyungsoo sa isang linggong tambak na labahan niya.

Buti na lang at maagap siya kaya maaga din siyang natapos sa paglalaba.

Napakahirap naman din kasi ng trabaho niya bilang HR ng SM na hanggang Sabado ang pasok at uuwi na lang siya ng bahay para matulog.

Bukod pa roon, sobrang napagod siya sa linggong iyon dahil na rin sa isang empleyado na napagsabihan niya dahil sa kapangitan ng attendance nito.

Yun nga lang nagparinig ang loka sa FB.

_Buti nga di ka nasuspend kahit napakapangit ng attendance mo. -HR_

_Wla na tlga ibang maisip ee pag endo endo na hindi yung gagawan niyo pa ng violation yung taong nagtatrabaho sa inyo ng maayos..!!_

_Tanggap ko pa kung puro late, absent at OB aq ee_

_Di tlga ako nagmumura pero tngna niyo po!!_

Ang aga-aga yan pa talaga ang bubungad sa umaga ni Kyungsoo na binalita agad sa kanya ng tismoso niyang katrabaho na si Baekhyun na halos lahat ata ng empleyado sa SM e friends niya.

HR lang naman siya at sumusunod sa rules and regulations ng kumpanya pero mukhang siya pa ang nagmukhang may sala.

Pero natawa na lang din siya ng sendan siya ni Baekhyun ng screenshot ng isa sa mga reply ng reklamador na empleyado:

_Mahinhin at gwapo pero nasa loob ang kulo._

Basta ang kay Kyungsoo lang, alam niyang nagtatrabaho siya ng tama. Napabuntong-hininga tuloy siya habang nagsasampay ng mga underwear sa terrace ng apartment niya.

Walang araw. Makulimlim ang langit pero mukhang di naman uulan. Pero mahangin. Nakakapuwing. Napapapikit tuloy si Kyungsoo ng mata dahil sa dumi na maaaring pumasok sa mata niya sa sobrang hangin. Hawak niya ang isang hanger ng mga naipit na niyang mga underwear at humangin na naman nang pagkalakas.

"Ano ba yan." Ingit niya habang patuloy sa pagsasampay. Pero nang malagay na niya ang hanger ng mga naipit na underwear sa may grills na ginagawa niyang sampayan, sa di inaasahan at marahil sa mahinang kapit ng ipit sa underwear niya, nahulog ito sa baba na saktong bumagsak naman sa ulo ng isang lalaking napadaan na nasayad na din hanggang sa mukha. Puta.

"Shit!" Pagkadungaw niya sa ibaba, hawak na ng lalaki ang underwear niya. Pero hindi lang yun basta underwear lang dahil sa lahat pa ng dapat mahulog e ang pinakaiingatan pa niyang victoria secret na cotton powder pink underwear ang ngayon ay nasa kamay na ng isang lalaki na namumukhaan ni Kyungsoo. Walang iba kundi ang isa rin sa mga tenants ng apartment complex na madalas tambay sa labas na si Jongin.

Napaangat ng tingin si Jongin sa kanya sabay tingin sa pink na panty na hawak niya.

Nagkatitigan ulit silang dalawa ng lalaki at namutla si Kyungsoo dahil tangina naman talaga. Bakit yun pa ang nahulog?

Ilang segundo rin ata ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Jongin sa ibaba kaya parang naiihi si Kyungsoo na agad kumaripas ng takbo pababa at palabas ng apartment building nila. Two-storey lang naman ang apartment complex nila kaya agad nakalabas si Kyungsoo.

Yun nga lang, nalimutan niya magpalit ng shorts dahil sobrang ikli ng cottony shorts na suot niya. Isa pa, hiningal na siya agad sa konting distansya ng tinakbo niya.

Itinaas niya ang salaming suot bago dumiretso ng tayo at ilahad ang kamay niya. "A-Akin na." Walang pagpupumilit sa tono ng boses na ginamit niya pero nautal siya. Bakit ba ang malas malas niya sa linggong ito? At pano na niya ngayon ipapaliwanag sa lalaking 'to ang presensya ng isang panty na pagmamay-ari niya?

"Sayo 'to?" Nanlalaking mga mata na tinanong ni Jongin habang hawak pa rin ang basang panty. Basa ng tubig yung panty, okay.

Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang panty sa kamay ni Jongin at sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. "Di yan akin."

"So...may girlfriend ka?" Gulat na gulat na namang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya at napataas na lang siya ng kilay dahil girlfriend? Please, hindi ba halata sa kanya na kaya niya pinapalaki ang pwet niya ay para maka-jackpot ng lalaki?

"Girlfriend ka dyan, di no!" Mabilis na paliwanag ni Kyungsoo gaya nang pagkabilis din ng pagkalma ng mukha ni Jongin.

"Hay, akala ko may girlfriend ka." Nakangiting sambit ni Jongin habang nakapamewang.

Nakataas pa rin ang kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kawirduhan ni Jongin. Di niya mawari bakit tila nagliwanag bigla ang langit (oo, literal na lumabas si haring araw) nang ngumisi si Jongin nang pagkagwapo at parang nawala ang takot sa mukha nito nang sabihin niyang wala siyang girlfriend dahil sa lang sa lintek na paboritong panty na sinusuot niya kapag feel niya sa pagtulog.

Di rin naman masisisi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na paghinalaan siyang may girlfriend dahil di naman siya babae para magsuot ng panty at mag-isa lang naman siyang nakatira sa apartment niya kaya sino pa ba ang pwedeng magmay-ari ng isang panty? Di ba girlfriend lang? Unless may kapatid si Kyungsoo na babae na napadalaw sa kanya pero wala eh. Kanya yung panty. Kanyang-kanya lang.

"Ano ngayon kung may girlfriend ako?" Bigla niyang tanong na ikinatawa ni Jongin.

Cute.

Cute si Jongin, matagal nang alam yan ni Kyungsoo. At matagal na rin naman niyang pinagmamasdan ang tambay na lalaking 'to at oo, medyo type niya, pero wala naman sila masyadong interactions kaya di na rin nag-attempt si Kyungsoo na landiin ang lalaki at isa pa mamaya straight pala e di nagmukha siyang kawawa.

Parang nakadikit na sa mukha ni Jongin ang ngiti niya dahil di na mawala. "Wala naman. Naninigurado lang. So...kanino yang panty na yan?" Turo ni Jongin sa hawak ni Kyungsoo. Agad naman tinago ni Kyungsoo ang panty sa likuran niya at sinabi, "Bakit ko naman sasabihin sayo kung kanino? Dyan ka na nga magsasampay pa ako!"

Tuluyang napaakyat si Kyungsoo sa apartment niya at hindi siya pwedeng magkamali, damang-dama niya ang pagsunod ng tingin ni Jongin sa kanya.

Again, maikli yung shorts na suot niya.

 

-

 

Lumipas ang mga araw at madalas mapansin ni Kyungsoo na tumitingin nga talaga si Jongin sa kanya lalo na kapag lalabas siya para magpaload.

Aaminin niya, gusto niya yung atensyon na nakukuha niya kay Jongin pero ayaw din naman niya maging assuming na baka, baka lang naman, type din pala siya ng gwapong lalaki.

Pero sa tuwing naiisip niya ang panty niyang bumagsak sakto kay Jongin ay napapailing na lang siya sa hiya sa sarili.

"Paload nga ng 150." Banggit niya kay Chanyeol na bantay ngayon sa tindaha. Iniabot niya ang saktong pera na pambayad niya sa kanya.

"Globe no?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya na nakasumbrero at naka sleeveless na damit ang suot.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at napapalo bigla sa hita dahil sa kati nito. Mukhang kinagat na naman ata siya ng lamok.

"Pre, ako rin nga paload 150. Globe!"

Pagkalingon ni Kyungsoo sa tabi, nakalingon din sa gawi niya si Jongin na naka-sleeveless rin ang suot, display ang kanyang namumutok na braso. Parang si Chanyeol lang.

Nginitian siya ni Jongin pero dinedma lang niya. Iniabot naman ni Chanyeol kay Sehun ang cellphone para itipa niya doon ang numero niya.

Ang di niya alam, nakasilip na si Jongin sa numero niya at binibigkas nang tahimik ang mga numero.

Iniabot ni Kyungsoo pabalik ang cellphone kay Chanyeol na abala din sa sariling cellphone. Iba talaga ang mga millenials ngayon puro cellphone ang inaatupag.

"09927630680," Bigkas ni Jongin nang pagkalakas na ikinagulat bigla ni Kyungsoo dahil teka, numero niya yun ah?

Napatingin siya bigla kay Jongin na salubong ang kanyang mga kilay pero abot tenga pa rin talaga ang ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya. "09927630680, tama di ba?"

"Oy, oy kayong dalawa bawal maglandian dito may iba pa kaming kustomer. At ikaw Jongin, tama na kasi yang kakahintay mo, i-date mo na agad, pre! Ayan naloadan na kita."

Di makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa nangyari kaya madali siyang umalis pero narinig pa niya ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. I-date daw? Sino? Siya ba yung tinutukoy nila?

Samantala, balik kina Jongin at Chanyeol...

"Pre, bayad mo?" Tanong bigla ni Chanyeol nang magulat sila na umalis na si Kyungsoo.

"Pre, sorry, pwede bang utang muna? Okay, salamat, pre!" Tapik agad ni Jongin sa braso ni Chanyeol na kahit hindi pa nga siya pumapayag na utang muna e nag-thank you naman agad itong si Jongin bago kumaripas ng takbo para habulin si Kyungsoo.

"GAGO JONGIN MAY 200 KA PANG UTANG!" Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Chanyeol dahil wala na si Jongin, nakaliko na.

Pero di na naabutan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, dahil nang tinawag niya ang maliit na lalaki, mabilis itong umakyat sa apartment niya at nagsara ng pinto.

Napayuko naman si Jongin dahil hiningal siya sa pagtakbo. Pagtingin niya sa terrace ni Kyungsoo, wala, sarado din ang pinto.

"Oy, oy, oy, tinakbuhan ka lang ba ng crush mo?" Sa kamalas-malasan, nakita pala ng ate Yujin niya ang buong pangyayari na panigurado walang sawa na naman siyang aasarin mamaya.

"Hay, ate, panira ka lalo ng mood." Pumasok si Jongin sa loob ng apartment nila at inalala muli ang numero ni Kyungsoo na walang kahirap-hirap niyang kinabisado.

 

**unknown number**

uy sorry na nakuha ko no. mo :(

ang dali kasing kabisaduhin :(

sorry?

:((

 

Binasa nang paulit-ulit ni Kyungsoo ang message na natanggap na obvious naman na galing kay Jongin. Di niya alam kung magwawala ba siya sa saya o ano. Pero dahil isa siyang dalagang Pilipina--ay este, lalaking (bading) may delicadeza kumalma siya at dumapa sa kama para magreply.

 

**kyungsoo**

sige na pwede mo na ko itext

 

 Simula nun, walang araw na hindi sila magka-text o magka-chat sa Messenger. Yun nga lang sa tuwing nagkikita sila sa labas, awkward pa rin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin dahil unang-una sa lahat di pa rin niya makalimutan kung pano lumanding ang panty niya sa ulo pababa sa mukha ni Jongin. Na sa tuwing nakikita na niya ang lalaki, bigla-biglang mag-rereplay ang slow motion ng pagbasak ng panty niya sa gwapong lalaki at sa mga replay na yun sa utak niya ay ang replay din ng pagkahiya niya dahil wala talagang nakakaalam ng sikreto niyang minsan ay feel niyang magsuot ng panty kaya nga may kaisa-isa siyang panty sa drawer niya.

 

**jongin**

nahihiya ka pa rin ba sa akin?

tagal na nating magkausap pero bakit iniiwasan mo pa rin ako? :(

 

Naiimagine na ni Kyungsoo ang pout ni Jongin base lang sa text na sinend nito sa kanya. Pano ba naman kasi sa tuwing nagkikita sila sa labas, di siya pinapansin ni Kyungsoo na nagpapanguso tuloy kay Jongin.

 

**kyungsoo**

oo

 

**jongin**

hala bakit naman :(

 

**kyungsoo**

basta

 

**jongin**

bakit nga? :(

 

Imbis na sagutin ni Kyungsoo ang tanong, hindi niya ito pinansin pa. Bakit nga ba? Napatingin tuloy siya sa kisame at bumuntong-hininga. Ang tagal na nilang magka-usap ni Jongin sa text. Di na nga niya rin napansin ang bilis ng mga araw, pero heto pa rin siya at di maharap ang sarili nang maayos at normal kay Jongin.

Bakit nga ba? Dahil pa rin ba sa lintek na pahamak niyang panty? Pero dahil naman dun naging close sila ni Jongin. Pero bakit ba? Ang tagal na ng insidenteng yun... Bakit di pa rin niya magawang kausapin si Jongin ng normal?

Bakit?

Napahawak siya sa kanyang dibdib bilang sagot.

At sa mga sunud na sunod na text ni Jongin na hindi na niya na-check pa, ito ang mga texts niya:

 

**jongin**

uy uy bakit :(

sige na sabihin mo na

huhuhu

:(

tulog ka na ba?

:(

:<

:/

night night kyung

 

-

 

Ginabi ng uwi si Kyungsoo dahil sa haba ng pila sa UV sa Cubao. Bwiset na nga siya sa trabaho niya kung saan kinulang sila ng tauhan dahil ang isang salesman ay tadtad ng chikinini sa leeg alangan naman i-pag duty ma di ba, kaya pinauwi na lang niya. At dumagdag pa ang nakakalokang biyahe pauwi.

Pero kahit ginabi na, lumakad pa rin siya pauwi. Sayang pamasahe sa pedicab na kinse pesos din. Malapit lang naman ang lalakarin. Yun nga lang napahinto siya ng lakad dahil pagkakita niya sa lalaking papalakad papunta sa kanya ay ang lalaking ayaw na niyang makita pa. Ang ex niya na si Hyunsik.

"Kyungsoo..."

Pagod na nga sa trabaho si Kyungsoo, ginutom pa siya sa byahe dahil sa lintek na tagal ng dating ng UV sa terminal na dinagdagan pa ng trapik at ngayon...

Nilagpasan ng lakad ni Kyungsoo sa Hyunsik pero nakuha nito ang braso niya. "Soo, mag-usap tayo."

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Hyunsik at sinamaan siya ng tingin. "Wala tayong dapat pag-usapan."

Pero hinila pa rin siya ni Hyunsik. "Soo..."

"Hoy, hoy, ikaw anong ginagawa mo kay Kyungsoo?" Isang lalaki pa ang humila sa kanya. Si Jongin na dinala na siya sa likuran nito at hinarangan. "Sino ka ba?"

"E, bakit sino ka rin ba at nangingialam ka?" Bato ni Hyunsik kay Jongin.

"Boyfriend niya, bakit ba!? Kanina ka pa umaaligid sa apartment namin. Sabi ko na nga ba may masama kang balak e!"

"J-Jongin..."

Nag-iba ang timpla ng mukha ni Hyunsik. "Boyfriend? Di ako tanga. Sa tingin mo maniniwala ako agad?"

Tinaasan ni Jongin ng tingin ang lalaki. "Mukha ba akong nagsisinungaling? Kita mo na ngang ayaw ka kausapin ni Kyungsoo, pinipilit mo."

"Jongin, tama na yan, uwi na tayo." Natatakot na sabi ni Kyungsoo bago nagkalakas ng loob na hilain ang damit ni Jongin at tumingin kay Hyunsik. "Hyunsik, pwede ba, wala na tayong dapat pang pag-usapan pa. Tapos na tayo. Please. Please, umalis ka na."

"Kyungsoo, wala na ba talaga?" Naiiyak naman na tanong ni Hyunsik na mukhang paniwalang-paniwala na sa kasinungalingan nila ni Jongin.

Umiling si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at tsaka lang natauhan si Hyunsik na wala na talaga silang pag-asa pang magkabalikan.

Tumango si Hyunsik. "Yun lang naman ang gusto kong malaman. Akala ko pwede pa natin 'to salbahin pa pero..." Itinuon ni Hyunsik ang atensyon kay Jongin. "Huwag mo sasaktan si Kyungsoo, pre. Lalong lalo na't huwag mong lolokohin tulad ko."

"Di no! Mahal ko kaya 'to." Sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin din kay Jongin. "Sige na, alis na. Papakainin ko pa si Kyungsoo."

Nagtagpo ulit ng tingin sina Hyunsik at Kyungsoo. Yun na ang huli nilang pagkikita, nakakasigurado si Kyungsoo dyan.

Nang makaalis na si Hyunsik, inakbayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. "Manloloko pala yang ex mo. Tara na nga, kain na tayo."

Dala na rin ng pagod, hindi na umimik pa si Kyungsoo, bagkus, hinayaan na lang niya si Jongin na dalhin siya papauwi. Pero hindi sa sariling apartment ni Kyungsoo, kundi kina Jongin mismo.

"Dito ka na kumain para di ka na magluto. Tara." Aya ni Jongin sa kanya papasok sa kanila.

Naroroon ang nanay ni Jongin at ang pangalawa sa panganay niyang ate na si Yujin. Kaya nang makita sila ni Kyungsoo, nahiya siya at tumanggi. "Hindi na, Jongin. Makakaabala pa ako. Magbubukas na lang ako ng sardinas o century tuna."

Hawak na ni Jongin ang kamay niya at pilit siyang hinihila sa loob. "Sige na, tara na, huwag ka na mahiya sa akin. Please?"

Bumalik tuloy ang convo nila nitong nakaraan at bilang may konsiderasyon din naman si Kyungsoo sa lalaki at bilang pasasalamat na rin sa pagsalba sa kanya kay Hyunsik, pinaunlakan na niya ito ng oo.

Pagkapasok sa loob matapos hubarin ang sapatos, napatingin si Jongin sa medyas ni Kyungsoo na may mukha ng pusa na disenyo banda sa dulo nito.

"Ang cute naman ng medyas mo," Bungisngis ni Jongin na ikinahiya naman agad ni Kyungsoo dahil heto na naman buking na naman siya kay Jongin. Una yung pink niyang panty, ngayon yung cute naman niyang medyas. Kung sa public ang alam ng karamihan isa lang siyang boring at plain na tao, pwes hindi. Mahilig din siya sa cute stuff, yun nga lang mas picky siya.

"Ma, ate! Dito po muna kakain si Kyungsoo. Kawawa naman kasi siya kakauwi lang niya e anong oras na, alas nuwebe." Imporma ni Jongin sa mama niya at sa ate niyang busy manood ng T.V.

"Good evening po," nahihiyang bati ni Kyungsoo sa pamilya Kim.

"Yiee, papakilala mo na ba sa amin boyfriend mo?" Pang-aasar bigla ni Yujin kay Jongin na ikina-curious bigla ni Kyungsoo nang mahuli si Jongin na nagsenyas ng 'shh' sa kanyang ate.

"Naku, hijo, gabi na. Dito ka na kumain, ulam namin e paksiw. Kumakain ka ba ng galunggong?" Tanong ni Mrs. Kim na agad napatayo sa upuan at dumiretso sa maliit nilang kusina at pinaghandaan si Kyungsoo ng makakain.

Nang mahain ang pagkain ni Kyungsoo, nahihiya siyang umupo na't kumain kaya naman laking gulat niya nang biglang tumabi si Jongin sa kanya na may dalang plato na may kanin at ulam din.

"Sabayan kita para di ka mahiya. Kain na. Dami ko nakain kanina pero di pa rin ako busog." Tawa ni Jongin.

Pinanood siya ni Kyungsoo at sa gulat ulit niya, nagkamay si Jongin na kumain. Na parang normal na niya itong ginagawa kasama siya. Pero ngayon pa nga lang sila nakapagsama ng ganito kaya gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo na kumportable si Jongin sa kanya.

Dahil kumakalam na ang tiyan at damang-dama niya ang pagka-welcome niya sa tahanan ng mga Kim, kumain na rin siya. Yun nga lang, taliwas ang pag-kain niya. Di tulad kay Jongin na nakakamay, siya naman ay naka-kutsara at tinidor.

Kumain sila nang matiwasay. Di nangulit si Jongin patungkol kay Hyunsik. Mabilis lang din silang natapos dahil gustuhin man sana ni Kyungsoo mag-round 2, nahiya siya.

"Tapos ka na, hijo? Ayaw mo na? Dami pa kanin tsaka ulam." Alok ulit ng mama ni Jongin na may kaparehong matamis na ngiti gaya kay Jongin. Ngayon, alam na ni Kyungsoo kanino nakuha ni Jongin ang pagiging malambing at maasikaso.

"Busog na po ako. Salamat po sa pagkain." Pasasalamat niya nang may galak.

"Hm, minsan kahit kialan kain ka lang dito. Lagi ka kinukwento ni Jongin sa amin. Punta ka lang dito ah?" Alok ng nanay sa kanya na nagpangiti sa kanya. Nahihiya pa rin siya kahit ganun.

"Punta ka lang dito lagi para kiligin din lalo 'tong si Jongin. Kapag katext ka niyan kulang na lang tumili yan sa kilig. Crush na crush ka kaya ng kapatid ko--hmmmpppp" Tinakpan agad ni Jongin ang bibig ng maingay niyang ate na nagpupumiglas na sa hawak niya at pilit siyang tinataboy. Syempre, malakas si Jongin kaya napanatili niyang tikom ang bibig ni Yujin habang natataeng nakangiti kay Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe, ang daldal ng ate ko."

Tinulak si Jongin ng ate niya at heto na naman si Yujin sa pag-reveal ng sikreto ni Jongin, "Maniwala ka sa akin matagal ka na crush niyan. Sabi pa niya cute cute ng bagong lipat sa taas ate---hmppp." Tinakpan ulit ni Jongin ang bibig ng ate niya pero humagikgik na si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan. Kinikilig na ewan na di niya maintindihan pero kilig talaga ang bumabalot sa buo niyang katawan sa mga sandaling iyon totoo man o hindi ang sinasabi ni Ate Yujin.

"Kayong dalawa umayos kayo nakakahiya kay Kyungsoo."

Nang mapagsabihan ng nanay ang dalawa, huminto na sila sa kanilang hidwaan.

"Jongin, hatid mo na si Kyungsoo sa taas." Utos ni Mrs. Kim sa unico hijo nila.

"Naku po, huwag na po. Dyan lang naman po ako sa taas. Wag mo na ko ilakad papunta sa taas, Jongin." Tanggi ni Kyungsoo pero nagpumilit pa rin si Jongin.

"Lika na, hatid na kita sa taas."

"Ligawan mo na kasi ano pa ba kasi hinihintay mo, Jongin!"

"Ate, manahimik ka na nga, tinatakot mo si Kyungsoo."

"Talaga ba?" Tinaasan ni Yujin ng kilay si Kyungsoo na halatang nagpipigil ng tawa.

Napatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at nakita rin niya ang ngiting sumisilay sa labi ng maliit.

"Ay, ay, sige na, hatid mo na, Jongin. Maaga pa ata si Kyungsoo bukas. Mag aalas-diyes na." Pag-uulit ni Mrs. Kim na kanila namang pinakinggan kaya lumabas na sila.

Yun nga lang, di talaga nanahimik si Ate Yujin. "Goodluck, Jongin!!" Sigaw nito na tunog sarkastiko. Napatakip na lang ng mukha si Jongin bago sila umakyat papunta sa apartment ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkatapat nila sa pinto, humingi ng paumanhin si Jongin sa inasal ng ate niya. "Pasensya na sa ate ko. Madaldal talaga yun."

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo na ikinagulat ni Jongin. Umiling si Kyungsoo habang takip ang bibig na kumorteng puso nang siya'y tumawa.

"Wala yun, wala yun. Cute niyo nga magkapatid, naalala ko tuloy bigla kuya ko."

"Oh, may kuya ka pala."

"Hm, pero may pamilya na siya. Pero salamat pala kanina." Sumeryoso bigla ang usapan. "Siguro kung di ka dumating baka nakipagbalikan pa ko kay Hyunsik."

"Ha? Bakit ka makikipagbalikan sa nanloko sayo?"

Di na iyon sinagot ni Kyungsoo dahil oo nga naman, bakit pa niya yun babalikan, ilang beses na nga siyang niloko. Pero pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, agad-agad siyang magdedesisyun nang hindi tinitimbang ang mga consequences na pwedeng mangyari kung sakaling mapikot na naman siya ng mabulaklak na bibig ni Hyunsik.

"Mahal...mo pa yun?" Maingat na tanong ni Jongin sunod.

"Hindi na." Ngumiti nang kaunti si Kyungsoo sa kaharap.

"Buti naman," bulong ni Jongin na di nakaligtas sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit, kasi crush mo ko?"

Nagitla si Jongin at nanlaki ang mga mata. Dahil nasa ilalim lang din sila ng ilaw sa harap ng pintuan ni Kyungsoo, nahalata agad niya ang pag-iba ng reaksyon ni Jongin-hindi makasagot, napanganga na lang at halatang naghahanap ng maisasagot.

Sa huli, sumuko rin si Jongin at bumuntong-hininga. "Oo na. Totoo yung sinabi ni ate..." tsaka bumulong, "c-crush kita."

Humagikgik na naman si Kyungsoo at oo, kinikilig siya. Kilig na kilig kahit na kalbaryo ang dinulot ng buong araw niya sa kanya.

"Yun naman pala. Ako medyo rin." Sa di mapigilang sarili at atraksyon na meron siya kay Jongin, tumingkayad siya't humalik sa pisngi ng lalaki. Ngumiti nang malapad si Kyungsoo habang tulala na si Jongin sa tinatayuan. "Sa Sabado off ko, date tayo."

Hindi na hinintay ni Kyungsoo na magsalita si Jongin, sa isang tango lang ng lalaki, alam niyang naipadala niya ng klaro ang mensahe niya sa kanya.

Ngumiti siya't pumasok na sa loob ng apartment. Pero bago siya magsara ng pinto, sumilip muna siya sa maliit na puwang at kumaway kay Jongin, "Salamat ulit. Goodnight, Jongin."

Kumaway pabalik na parang robot si Jongin sa kanya tsaka niya sinara ang pinto at nagtatatalon sa tuwa.

Nabalewala ang pagkabwiset niya sa trabaho, sa trapik at kay Hyunsik dahil si Jongin lang pala ang tanging susi para tapusin ang gabi niya nang may ngiti sa labi dahil sa kilig.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Boyfriends na ang dalawa. Si Kyungsoo naliligo pero nalimutan niya kumuha ng underwear kaya inutusan niya si Jongin na kuhanan siya ng brief. Pero sa pagtingin ni Jongin sa kabinet ng boyfriend, napansin niya ang namumukod tanging pink sa lahat ng itim na brief, damit at shorts ni Kyungsoo.

Ang pink na panty na bumagsak sa kanya noong unang panahon-este, kung kelan nagkaron ng development sa kanilang dalawa.

Magpasahanggang ngayon, isang misteryo pa din kay Jongin ang panty na iyon. Pero di siya kailanman nagtangkang magtanong kay Kyungsoo tungkol dun.

Sa ngayon, kinuhaan na muna niya ng brief si Kyungsoo at tsaka iniabot yun sa kanya sa banyo.

Matapos maligo at habang nagpapatuyo ng buhok si Kyungsoo, di na napigilan ni Jongin itanong ang bumabagabag na kuryosidad niya tungkol sa panty sa kabinet ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyung?"

"Hm?"

"Bakit ka may panty?"

Napababa ng kamay si Kyungsoo at tumingin kay Jongin na nakaupo sa kama niya.

Tinabi ni Kyungsoo ang tuwalya at kumunot ang noo. "Baka mawirduhan ka lang kapag sinabi ko."

"Lahat naman tayo may kanya-kanyang kawirduhan."

"Hay, baka i-break mo ko kapag nalaman mo."

"Liban na lang kung may babae ka talaga."

Naoffend si Kyungsoo. "Excuse me? Mas maganda pa nga ako sa babae. Di no. Wala akong babae. Bakla nga ako, e."

"Uy, joke lang. Kalma na baka ma-high blood ka."

Umirap si Kyungsoo. "Sinusuot ko yun minsan kapag feel ko lalo na kapag matutulog."

"Ohh...cute." Manghang tugon ni Jongin

"Cute ka dyan, sabihin mo nang weird, okay lang naman."

"Luh, wala naman kaso yun kung gusto mo magsuot ng panty. Basta cute yun para sa akin." Ngisi ni Jongin na nag-thumbs up pa.

"Binobola mo lang ako." Tumalikod si Kyungsoo at nag-umpisang maglagay ng lotion sa mga binti at braso niya. Off lotion para di siya kagatin ng mga bwiset na lamok.

Tumayo naman si Jongin at yumakap kay Kyungsoo mula sa likod. Humalik siya sa ulo ng kabiyak at tumingin sa harap ng salamin ni Kyungsoo sa harap nila.

"Cute nga. Sana pala pinasuot ko na lang sayo yun, ngayon."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Para ano? Asarin ako?"

Inikot ni Jongin ang swivel chair na inuupuan ni Kyungsoo at hinila iyon papalapit sa kanya nang maupo siya ulit sa kama.

"Hindi no," Ngisi ni Jongin. "Di kita aasarin, sasambahin kita."

Sa mga sinabi ni Jongin, namula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at tinapon ang sarili sa lalaking pinakamamahal niya.

Pagdating ng gabi, suot ni Kyungsoo ang powder pink panty niya habang kayakap si Jongin matulog.


End file.
